


Never let go, Jack. - Oder so.

by jacobreckless, scorpiusblack



Series: Sterndiopsid – Von Funkelsteinchen und Sofageflüster [1]
Category: Edelstein-Trilogie | Gem Trilogy - Kerstin Gier
Genre: F/M, die Kapitel sind jetzt alle einzeln, this is all so fluffy wow, weil??? übersichtlicher mMn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobreckless/pseuds/jacobreckless, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusblack/pseuds/scorpiusblack
Summary: Lucy und Pauls Hochzeitsreise





	

„Ich hab’ dich doch gewarnt, dass es vielleicht keine so gute Idee wäre, so einen Hut für den Einstieg zu tragen, Prinzessin.“ Paul legte seine Hand zwischen Lucys Schulterblätter, während sie bedauernd dem mit Federn, Spitze und Blumen verzierten Strohhut nachtblickte, welcher nun traurig und zerknittert weit unter ihnen an den Kajütenfenstern vorbeidümpelte. 

  
Sie verzog das Gesicht und wandte sich ihm zu. „Margret wird das gar nicht gefallen. Es war einer ihrer Lieblingshüte, und alles, was ich wollte, war so schick auszusehen wie Kate Winslet.“ 

  
Paul grinste auf sie herunter. „Um ehrlich zu sein finde ich dich auch ohne Hut schicker als Kate Winslet.“  

  
„Etwa so schick, dass du mich nackt auf ein Sofa legst und zeichnest, wie die Mädchen in Frankreich?“

  
„So ungefähr. Das Zeichnen können wir weglassen, wenn du das möchtest.“ 

  
Lucy kicherte und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihren Verlobten zu küssen. 

  
„Aber ich schwöre, solltest du anfangen  _My heart will go on_  zu singen, werde ich dich höchstpersönlich dem Hut hinterherwerfen.“, sagte Paul, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten , und knuffte ihr in die Seite.  

  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass man einen Sturz von der Titanic überleben würde.“ Lucy lugte vorsichtig vom Schiffsdeck herunter. „Wäre doch schade, dann wärst du Witwer, bevor wir überhaupt geheiratet hätten.“  

  
„Stimmt. Ausserdem darfst du keinesfalls sterben, bevor wir in diesem italienischen „À la Carte"- Restaurant waren, welches es anscheinend auf dem B-Deck gab...ähm, ich meine, gibt. Wie hieß dieser Chefkoch nochmal?"

  
„Du meinst Gaspare Gatti?" Lucy lachte. „Unglaublich, dass wir es tatsächlich hingekriegt haben, Karten für die zweite Klasse zu ergattern, wenn man bedenkt, dass es nur 550 Plätze gibt.“ 

  
„Tja, es ist eben von Vorteil, jemanden wie Margret zu kennen.“  

  
Lucy seufzte. „Sie ist so großzügig. Ob es wirklich richtig ist, sich bei ihr zu verstecken? Das alles ist wahnsinnig gefährlich. Ich komme mir wie eine riesige Last vor.“

  
Paul schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich gegen die Reling. „Es gibt momentan keinen anderen Weg, Prinzessin. Es ist das einzig sichere Versteck. Wir haben Glück, dass mein lieber Ururgroßvater Timothy und sein Bruder sie so unterschätzen. Sie wäre die letzte, die sie verdächtigen würden."

  
„Trotzdem ist das auf Dauer keine Lösung. Ich bin sicher, schon bald wird uns die Loge an den Fersen sein.“ Lucy seufzte. „Etwas Gutes hat es ja. Es könnte sein, dass wir Gwendolyn wiedersehen.“ 

Paul rieb sich die Stirn. „Stimmt. Nur wird sie uns wahrscheinlich nicht erkennen. Und die Loge werden sie ganz bestimmt schon voreingenommen haben, was für schlechte Menschen wir doch sind.“ Er schnaubte. „Wenn die nur wüssten. Den kleinen Diamanten werden sie bestimmt auch schön darauf hintrainert haben, uns zu misstrauen. Armer Kerl. Wie alt ist er 1994? Zwei Jahre? Der kann sich schon mal auf ein ziemlich unerfülltes Leben vorbereiten.“ 

  
Plötzlich stiegen Lucy die Tränen in die Augen. „Ich kann’s immer noch nicht glauben, dass wir sie einfach zurückgelassen haben! Wie sollen wir ihr das jemals erklären können? Stell dir mal vor, was sie für Schwierigkeiten haben wird, sollte sie wirklich der Rubin sein!“ 

  
Abrupt richtete sich Paul auf und nahm die schluchzende Lucy in den Arm. „Nicht weinen, Prinzessin. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es einfach das Beste.“ Er schluckte und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren roten Haaren. „Und ich bin sicher, dass sich Grace und Nicolas um sie kümmern werden, als wäre sie ihre eigene Tochter.“ Lucy schmiegte sich an ihn. „Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass sie nicht der Rubin ist. Aber es gibt so gut wie keine andere Möglichkeit, oder? Ich weiß nicht, ich spüre einfach, dass es nicht Glendas Mädchen ist, die das Gen geerbt hat!“

  
Paul schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich auch nicht. Aber es bringt uns und Gwendolyn nichts, wenn wir uns nur Vorwürfe machen. Das Einzige, was jetzt zählt, ist dass wir es schaffen, Gwendolyn auf unsere Seite zu holen, bevor die Loge sie völlig von ihren Vorstellungen überzeugt. Wenn wir Glück haben, lässt der Junge auch mit sich reden.“ Er lachte bitter. „Schon verrückt, das nächste Mal, wenn wir sie sehen, ist sie wahrscheinlich bloß zwei Jahre jünger als du.“

  
„Wenn sie nur schon ein bisschen aussieht wie du, wird sie ohne Zweifel ein wunderschönes Mädchen“, meinte Lucy matt.

  
Paul lächelte leicht. „Ich bin gespannt, ob sie die tollen roten Haare erbt, wie der Rest der Montrose Mädchen sie haben.“ Er fasste eine von Lucys Strähnen, die sich durch das Herausfallen der Haarnadeln mitsamt Hutes gelöst hatte, wickelte sie sanft um den Finger, und ließ sie als Locke zurückspringen.

Lucy lächelte nun wieder, zu Pauls grosser Erleichterung. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ihre Augen voller Sorge waren. „Stimmt. Wenigstens etwas, was ich mit Kate Winslet in  _Titanic_  gemeinsam habe.“

Paul stöhnte. „Mal ehrlich Prinzessin, was findest du an dem Film so gut? Eine ziemlich gesuchte, mal so nebenbei bemerkt frei erfundene, schnulzige Liebesgeschichte verfilmen, wenn es viel spannendere, echte Geschichten gibt?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Aber jetzt, da wir das alles live miterleben werden, ist das ja nicht so tragisch.“

  
„Ich dachte, wir hätten geklärt, dass wir das mit dem Sterben noch lassen wollen? Wir steigen in Queenstown aus und werden den Untergang nicht miterleben.“ 

  
„Schh!“ Lucy blickte sich nervös um. „Nicht so laut! Es ist nicht gerade schlau, fünf Tage vor dem Untergang auf dem Deck der Titanic darüber zu reden.“ Ihr Blick wurde traurig. „Wobei ich mir wünschte, wir könnten alle vorwarnen. Es ist einfach nur tragisch, darüber nachzudenken, dass ganze 1514 von den Leuten, die uns gerade umgehen und sich auf die Reise freuen, in weniger als einer Woche tot sein werden.“

  
Paul streichelte ihre Wange. „Weisst du, irgendwie hab’ ich mir dich ein wenig fröhlicher vorgestellt, am Tag unserer Hochzeit.“ 

  
Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre. „Das bin ich ja auch, wirklich. Es ist einfach so viel geschehen in letzter Zeit, alles scheint gleichzeitig schiefzugehen.“

  
„Nun, nicht ganz alles. Immerhin mit uns beiden scheint es ganz gut zu klappen. Außer, du hast vor, mir zwei Stunden vor der Vermählung noch einen Korb zu geben? Das wäre unschön, wo wir doch gemeinsam eine Kajüte haben, und erst in einigen Stunden in Cherbourg an Land werden gehen können.“

  
Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an. „Ich wette, es bringt Unglück, so vor der Heirat zu reden!“

  
Er grinste nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann legte er den Arm um ihre Taille. 

 

* * *

 

„Ich hoffe, sie hatten einen angenehmen Aufenthalt auf dem wohl größten Stolz der englischen Seefahrt?“, fragte Lady Tilneys Butler und Leibwächter Mr Millhouse ungewohnt gut gelaunt, den Blick zur Titanic gerichtet, deren Größe durch Queentown, der Hafen der irischen Hafenstadt Cobh, nun noch mehr hervorgehoben wurde. Er war im Auftrag Lady Tilneys nach Irland gekommen, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Lucy und Paul mit einem anderen Schiff sicher nach England zurückkehren können würden. „Sie ist von wahrer Imposanz, nicht wahr?“ Er seufzte sehnsüchtig. „Ich würde alles dafür gegeben, ihr Deck nur einmal betreten zu dürfen.“

  
Paul verzog das Gesicht. Wie schade, dass Millhouse genau dann offenherzig wurde, wenn es um ein Schiff ging, welches es bald nicht mehr geben würde – gemeinsam mit den meisten Passagieren und Besatzungsmitgliedern.

„Vielleicht schaffen Sie es ja, sich an den Fahrkartenkontrolleuren vorbei zu schmuggeln, sich einmal umzuschauen und wieder hinunter auf den Kai zu gelangen, während wir elapsieren sind." Lucys Kichern brachte sogar Mr Millhouse dazu, sich ein Lächeln verkneifen zu müssen, was bei so einem riesigen, streng-wirkendem Kerl fast ein bisschen fehl am Platz aussah. Paul selbst grinste in Lucys Gegenwart durchgehend, ja, spätestens seit sie mit dem Kapitän in der kleinen Kapelle der Titanic gestanden und vermählt worden waren, hatte er nicht mehr damit aufhören können.

  
„Das wird leider nicht möglich sein, Miss." Millhouse richtete sich auf, als ob er sich plötzlich daran erinnerte, warum er überhaupt da war. „Ich habe den Auftrag, die Stelle des Zeitsprungs zu überwachen und dafür zu sorgen, dass Ihnen niemand in die Quere kommt. Wenn Sie mir nun folgen würden? Ich habe mir erlaubt, einen geeigneten Ort dafür zu suchen."

  
„Er sollte froh sein, dass er da bleiben muss, wo er ist", raunte Paul der frisch gebackenen Mrs de Villiers zu, während Millhouse ihnen strammen Schrittes vorausging. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er vor Begeisterung vergessen würde, auszusteigen."

  
Lucy stieß ihm ungehalten in die Seite. „Sag sowas nicht. Ich finde es schon genug schlimm, dass wir sie tatsächlich verlassen haben, ohne jemanden vorzuwarnen." Sie blickte sich zum letzten Mal sehnsüchtig um. „Die letzten beiden Tage werde ich niemals vergessen."

  
Paul strich ihr übers Haar. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Unsere Hochzeit auf der Titanic zu feiern war, mal von den fehlenden Hochzeitsgästen und dem nötigen Elapsier-Zwischenstopp in Cherbourg abgesehen, die beste Idee, die wir haben konnten."

  
Sie grinste. „Du meinst wohl, die beste Idee, die du haben konntest!“

  
„Schon möglich, aber da das Ganze ohne dich nur eine Idee geblieben wäre, kannst du ruhig auch ein bisschen Lob abhaben."

„Ich muss wirklich sagen, Irland hat seine Reize.", kam es plötzlich im Plauderton von Millhouse, der ihnen immer noch beschwingt vorausging. „Queenstown ist ein ganz vorzügliches Plätzchen. Äußerst beschaulich. Ich habe eine ganz wunderbare kleine Kirche entdeckt, in der sie ungestört elapsieren können. Der Pfarrer war so großzügig, sie uns für einige Stunden zur Verfügung zu stellen, auf Anfrage von Lady Tilney, natürlich."

  
„Eine Kirche? Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass wir in einer Kirche elapsieren würden, hätten wir auch dort heiraten können. Dann wäre es auch vor’m lieben Gott offiziell.“   
Lucy kicherte über Pauls geflüsterte Worte, woraufhin sich Millhouse neugierig umwandte. „Pardon, was haben Sie gesagt?“

  
„Oh, keine Sorge, es war nichts Wichtiges.“

  
Paul grinste. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich so glücklich, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die letzte Wochen waren für ihn und Lucy voller Strapazen gewesen - die Geheimhaltung von Lucys Schwangerschaft vor den Wächtern, das ewige Versteckspiel bei Grace und Nicholas, Gwendolyns Geburt und schließlich ihre Flucht in die Vergangenheit, bei der sie tatsächlich ihr kleines Mädchen hatten zurücklassen müssen. Er war froh, Lucy wieder lachen zu sehen. Und er war froh, sie nun auf ewig an seiner Seite zu wissen.

  
In einem Anflug von überwältigender Zuneigung ergriff er ihre Hand und spürte den Ring, der nun ihren Finger zierte.

  
"Bereit für eine Zukunft in der Vergangenheit, Prinzessin?" 

  
Lucy lächelte zu ihm hoch. "Bereit, wenn du es bist."


End file.
